Relevant background art is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-309889.
In the configuration described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-309889, a focusing coil is wound fully around the peripheral side of a lens holder holding an objective lens, and tilt coils are provided inside lens holder holes formed, to extend in a focusing direction, in the lens holder (see paragraphs 0042 and 0043 and FIGS. 4 and 5).